A user equipment (UE) may be configured to establish a connection with a network. For example, the UE may be a mobile device and utilize a wireless communications protocol. During the connection with the network, the UE may be configured with a specification or schedule in which information may be received to determine wireless properties such as channel estimation, time tracking loop, frequency tracking loop, etc. Also while connected to the network, the UE may execute an application in which data is transmitted to the network. Prior to data transmission, the UE may transmit a scheduling request to the network in a substantially similar manner as the information related to the wireless properties. Subsequently, the network may issue an uplink grant that schedules when the data is to be sent as an uplink transmission.
The transmission schedule is configured to optimize power conservation. Specifically, the schedule indicates active time periods and sleep time periods. A deviation from the set time periods by introducing further operations such as the scheduling request and the subsequent uplink grant received in response to the scheduling request potentially increases the active time periods and power consumption. For example, the UE may immediately transmit the scheduling request in the next available scheduling request opportunity in the transmission schedule. However, this manner of transmitting scheduling requests often results in higher amounts of power consumption.